שכונה - האהבה החדשה של איתן
by WinxClub63
Summary: בסוף העונה הראשונה, מטה אהרון נגנב שוב. לכן, ורשבסקי שוכר את אלבה, נערה צעירה, שתשלים את המשימה, אלא שהפעם - היא לא תצטרך להסתיר דבר מילדי השכונה. איתן מתאהב בה מיד, אבל היא ממשיכה להתעלם ממנו. אלבה גם מתחילה ללמוד בתיכון של נרקיס, והולכת לכיתה י"א יחד עם ילדי השכונה - אודי, רחלי, מיטל, לירון, מצליח וגם נמרוד. היא מתחילה להתחבר עם כולם, חוץ מעם ויקי - האקסית של איתן.
1. פרק ראשון

**פרק ראשון**

 _-שבוע אחרי-_

10:00 בבוקר. רחלי הוציאה את מקס לטיול בשכונה. "נראה שהכל חזר לשגרה" היא אמרה כשהיא הסתכלה סביב.

"כן, הא?" אמר קול מאחוריה. זה היה לירון.

"בוקר טוב גם לך!" היא ציחקקה.

"תגידי, ראית את השכנים החדשים?" הוא שאל.

"איזה שכנים חדשים? פה?"

"לא, לא אצלנו... במרחק של כמה בתים מהשיינפלדים, עוברים לגור אנשים חדשים" הוא סיפר לה.

"וואלה? נקווה שהם לא סנובים. מצד שני – כמעט כל מי שגר ליד השיינפלדים הוא סנוב" היא צחקה.

"אהה, אני לא חושב" הוא צחק יחד איתה.

"רחלי! לירון!" הם שמעו צעקה מרחוק.

"אודי? מה קורה?" רחלי שאלה.

"אתם לא תאמינו, אתם חייבים לבוא!" הוא קרא להם, והם מיהרו אחריו למספרה של אילנה.

"אודי, למה קראת לנו לפה?" ויקי שאלה.

"כן, ולמה החברה שלך והאח הזה שלה כאן?" שאלה מיטל.

"היי, דברי יפה, יא שכונקית." נימרוד אמר לה והיא גלגלה עיניים.

"אני קראתי לכם לפה כי זו נוגע לכל מי שהיה מעורב בעניין האוצר. קיבלתי מייל מורשבסקי." אודי סיפר.

"נו, ו..? הוא בטח רק מודה לנו על שהעברנו לו את מטה אהרון או משהו." לילוש אמרה.

"אז זהו, שלא. הוא מודיע לנו שהמטה מעולם לא הגיע לידיו, אלא נחטף. מסתבר שלא רחוק מכאן, הטנדר בו היו חיילים ששמרו על המטרה נעצר, המטה נחטף והחיילים היו חסרי הכרה. לאחר בדיקה של המכונית, הוכנס לשם כנראה איזשהו גז שהרדים אותם וכך יכלו לחטוף את המטה." אודי המשיך.

"מה?!" צעקו כולם יחד.

"כן."

"ומה, הוא אמר שהם רוצים שוב את עזרתנו בנושא?" רחלי שאלה.

"לא ברור. הוא אמר שהוא יעדכן אותנו בהמשך."

"אתם חושבים שאולי... הבריגדה חזרה לעבוד?" ויקי שאלה בהיסוס.

"איך הם יעבדו? אבא שלי הלך לכלא, וממה שהבנתי, הוא היה המוח שלהם." אגם אמרה.

"אבל לכי תדעי, אולי כבר השיגו לו מחליף..." לילוש הוסיפה.

* * *

במשרדים הסודיים, ורשבסקי זימן את איתן לשיחה אצלו במשרד.

"איתן, המטה נגנב מאיתנו. אתה יודע מה זה אומר?" הוא שאל.

"כן, אבל אתה בכל זאת תגיד לי..."

"שנכשלת במשימה, איתן! עם כל הפיקשושים שהיו לך לקראת הסוף, חשבנו שהצלחת, אבל איכשהו היא נכשלה." ורשבסקי צעק עליו.

" מה אתם רוצים שאני אעשה? אני כבר הלכתי משם, לא הייתי קשור לזה יותר!" איתן צעק עליו חזרה.

"תשמע, מהיום אתה לא יוצא יותר לשטח. אתה נשאר כאן לפקח ולעבוד במשרדים. כבר מצאנו לך מחליף שימשיך במשימה להחזרת המטה במקומך." הודיע לו ורשבסקי.

"מה? כבר? מי?"

"אתה תגלה בהמשך."

* * *

בארוחת הצהריים, רחלי פשוט לא הפסיקה לדבר.

"תכל'ס, יכול מגניב אם הבריגדה תחזור לעבוד. היה ממש כיף בשנה האחרונה" רחלי אמרה.

"כן, רחלי? לא הספיק לך האקשן שהיה לנו השנה, את רוצה עוד?" אודי שאל בציניות.

"כן, אודי. תחשבו על זה, מכל המקומות בארץ, דווקא אצלנו, ביישוב הנידח נרקיס, קרו הדברים המדהימים האלה."

"אני מסכים איתך שזו הייתה בהחלט חוויה, אבל לא הייתי רוצה לעבור אותה שוב." בנדה אמר.

פתאום נשמעה דפיקה בדלת.

"יבוא!" ויקי צעקה.

"רחלי, אודי, אנחנו הולכים לראות את השכנים החדשים, בואו." מיטל אמרה.

"מיטל, בחייאת, אנחנו באמצע האוכל, למה נראה לך ש..." בנדה אמר, אבל שלושת הנערים כבר נעלמו.

* * *

החבורה הצעירה מהשכונה הלכה לכיוון הבתים העשירים והגדולים. הם מצאו מהר מאוד את הבית של הדיירים החדשים – שזה לא היה ממש קשה, בהתחשב בעובדה שהם היחידים עם משאית הובלות ליד הבית.

"וואו, יש להם אחלה דברים יחסית לעשירים" לירון אמר.

"לא נכון! יש להם X-BOX?!" מצליח כמעט התעלף למראה עיניו.

"אפשר לעזור לכם, ילדים?" שאל אדם בעל מבטא דרום אמריקאי.

"אמ..."

"כן! כן, אנחנו הילדים מהשכונה ורק רצינו לבוא ולהגיד ברוכים הבאים לנרקיס!" רחלי הצליחה להציל אותם.

"אה, תודה רבה, מוצ'אס גרסיאס" אמר האיש הנחמד.

"וסליחה שאני שואלת, אבל אפשר לדעת מאיפה המבטא?" רחלי שאלה.

"אה, כן, במקור אני מארגנטינה," הוא אמרה עם ר' מתגלגלת, "אבל אני כבר 30 שנה בארץ והמבטא לא נעלם" הוא צחק והם צחקו יחד איתו.

"רציתם עוד משהו?" האיש שאל.

"אמ, כן... רצינו לדעת אם גם יש לך ילדים שעוברים לגור איתך. אלא אם כן ה-X-BOX הוא שלך" מיטל ציחקקה.

האיש הסתכל עליהם מספר שניות. נראה היה שהוא מנסה למצוא תשובה.

"כן, סי, כן. אני גר כאן עם האחיינים שלי. בעצם, הגדולה, אני חושב, בגיל שלכם." הוא אמר בהיסוס.

"באמת? וואו, איזה כיף! היא נמצאת כאן?" רחלי שאלה.

"אה, לא, לא היא לא. בכל מקרה, היה נעים לפגוש אתכם" אמר האיש בחיוך ופנה חזרה לכיוון הבית.

"מוזר..." אמר לירון.

* * *

במשך כל היום איתן ישב על המחשב בניסיון למצוא מיהו הסוכן החדש שמחליף אותו במשימה בשכונה. הוא לא מצא אף לא רמז אחד!

"איתן, אתה מוזמן לבוא" קרא לו ורשבסקי.

"מה יש?" איתן שאל.

"בוא לקבל את פניה של המחליפה החדשה שלך" אמר ורשבסקי.

"מחליפה? רגע, אתה לא אמרת שזו בחורה" איתן אמר.

"חברים יקרים, אני רוצה שתקבלו את הסוכנת החדשה שלנו, שתעזור לנו להשיג את מטה אהרון בחזרה – הכירו את אלבה" ורשבסקי אמר והסתכל לכיוון הדלת.

ואז היא נכנסה – בלבוש ייצוגי שחור-לבן, עקבים שחורים, ברונטית, או במילים אחרות – בחורה פשוט מהממת.

איתן לא הפסיק להסתכל עליה. הוא ניחש שהיא בערך בת גילו, משום שכך נראתה חיצונית, אבל היא כן שידרה משהו מבוגר.

"איתן, תכיר, זוהי המחליפה שלך במשימה".

"היי, נעים מאוד, אני אלבה" אלבה חייכה והושיטה את ידה.


	2. פרק שני

**פרק שני**

"ה.. היי, היי... נעים מאוד," איתן לחץ את ידה ופשוט לא הצליח להוריד ממנה את העיניים.

"איתן רק יצטרך לתת כמה פרטים שהיו חסרים לך במסמכים. אח"כ תוכלי כבר להתחיל לעבוד," ורשבסקי אמר לה.

"אחלה," היא המשיכה לחייך.

אחרי שורשבסקי הלך, החיוך ירד לה מהפנים.

"אז איך פישלת שאני צריכה לקחת את תפקידך?" אלבה שאלה עם חיוך מעט מרושע.

"מטה אהרון נחטף כשהיה בדרכו למפקדה. אני לא הייתי שם כבר ולא הייתי קשור לזה, אבל מאחר ואני הוא זה שנשלח למשימה נגד הבריגדה, האשימו אותי," איתן ענה לה.

"או-אה... טוב, אני לעומתך, לא מתכוונת לכל מיני שטויות להפריע לי. אני מאוד מחושבת ומאוד רצינית, כך שכדאי מאוד שתתחיל לתת לי את הפרטים החסרים כדי שאוכל לעבוד על זה," היא אמרה בנחישות.

* * *

"תגידו, מה נסגר בסוף עם השכנים החדשים האלה?" ויקי שאלה.

"אה, היה שם איזה איש מבוגר כזה, ארגנטינאי, שאמר שהוא גר שם עם האחיינים שלו," אודי סיפר.

"כן, ושהאחיינית הגדולה שלו בערך בגילנו, משמע היא תלך איתנו לביה"ס," רחלי הוסיפה בשמחה.

"וואלה..."

"כן, אבל הוא התנהג ממש מוזר, כאילו הוא לא רצה לספר לנו משהו," לירון הוסיף.

"מעניין. אולי הם קשורים לבריגדה או משהו," לילוש צחקה.

"חה-חה, מצחיק מאוד, לילוש. עכשיו, מי בעד שתחליפו כולכם לבגדי ים וכולנו נלך אליי לבריכה? לא חושבת שיזיק לנו" אגם אמרה והרימה יד.

"או, אני בהחלט בעד!" רחלי אמרה וכולם עלו לדירות להתארגן.

* * *

"...אחת הבעיות הייתה שהייתי צריך להעמיד פנים שאני מתאהב בויקי, אחת מהבנות בשכונה. רק ש..."

"תן לי לנחש, נכנסת 'חזק' לתפקיד?" אלבה צחקה.

"כן," איתן ענה.

"אוי ואבוי... טוב, לי לפחות זה לא יקרה", אלבה אמרה.

"באמת? מניין את כל כך בטוחה?" איתן שאל בספק.

"כי כרגע אני צריכה להתרכז בעבודה שלי ובלימודים ובמשפחה שלי. אין לי זמן לרומנים כרגע", היא כעסה עליו.

"במשפחה שלך? אבל רגע, אם את כאן, ואת בת 16.5, סימן ש"הקוברה" רצח גם את ההורים שלך," איתן ניסה להבין.

"נכון. אני לא אמרתי שלא. אני חיה עם דוד שלי מאז," היא אמרה.

"אפשר לשאול... איך הם נרצחו?" הוא שאל בהיסוס.

"עברו 9 שנים מאז, אז למה לא..." אלבה אמרה.

"זה קרה בטיול משפחתי לארגנטינה, לבקר את המשפחה שם. הייתי בערך בת 7 ואח שלי הקטן היה בן שנה כמעט. אני כבר די הסתדרתי שם עם הספרדית והכל, כי אמא לימדה אותי עוד מגיל קטן, אז אמא ואבא נתנו לנו 10 פסוס כל אחד לחנות הצעצועים הקרובה ברחוב. הלכתי איתו יד ביד לתוך החנות. אני זוכרת שנכנסנו והוא לקח איזה דובי, ואני לקחתי איזה בובת ברבי פשוט מהממת שאני שומרת עד היום. ואז נשמעו יריות מבחוץ. האנשים שבחנות נבהלו. לא הצליחו לתפוס את הרוצח, והם היו פשוט מוטלים שם על הרצפה. השארתי את אח שלי הקטן על הרצפה ורצתי לדלת השקופה של החנות וראיתי אותם. ראיתי שאנשים סביבם ישר שולפים טלפונים כדי להתקשר לאמבולנסים ומשטרה אבל כבר היה מאוחר מידי. הם מתו במקום מהיריות. התחלתי לבכות וישר האנשים בחנות הבינו שאלה היו ההורים שלי. המוכרת שאלה אותי אם אני מהסביבה ואם אני יודעת מספר טלפון של מישהו מהמשפחה. הסברתי לה בספרדית מעט קלוקלת שאני ואח שלי הגענו עם ההורים מישראל לבקר את סבא וסבתא, ושאני זוכרת את המספר שלהם בע"פ כי אנחנו מתקשרים אליהם כל סוף שבוע. המוכרת התקשרה אליהם בזמן שכמה אנשים ניסו להרגיע אותי. אחרי שפינו את הגופות של ההורים שלי, הגיע דוד סלבדור ולקח אותנו הביתה. הוא גם גר בישראל וטס איתנו יחד לשם, אבל מאז הוא לקח אותנו תחת חסותו."

"וואו."

"כן. אז מה הסיפור שלך?" היא שאלה.

"טוב, אבא שלי נרצח מול עיניי ע"י הקוברה כשהייתי בן 10, ואמא שלי נפטרה מסרטן שנה אחת לפני," הוא סיפר.

"וואו... אז רגע, מי בעצם אסף אותך אל ביתו? הרי חיית בארה"ב, נכון?" היא שאלה. הוא גיחך מנוסח השאלה.

"חברים טובים של המשפחה. הם גידלו אותי כל השנים האלה עד שטדי שיינפלד, שהיה חבר טוב של ההורים בארץ, גייס אותי לשורותיו, כשמקביל גויסתי גם לפה," הוא סיפר.

"וואלה."

"את מתגעגעת אליהם לפעמים?" הוא שאל.

"ברור. אם כי בשנה האחרונה יותר מהרגיל..."

"באמת? למה?" הוא הסתקרן.

"אה... זה לא באמת חשוב עכשיו," היא אמרה והסתובבה חזרה לניירת שלה.

* * *

בבריכה של אגם, התושבים החדשים כבר הפכו לשיחת היום.

"רגע, הוא אמר שיש לו אחיינית, נכון? אז אולי ננסה לשדך אותה למצליח!" צחק לירון.

"או לנמרוד," אמרה לילוש.

"כן, טוב, אני לא חושבת שהיא תרצה אותו. אם היא דומה בקצת לדוד הזה שלה, אז זה לא יקרה," רחלי אמרה והסתכלה עליו ישירות.

"היי, רחלי,תזהרי ממני!" הוא הזהיר אותה.

"אתם, יודעים, כשהלכנו, אני חושבת שראיתי את המובילים מורידים מהמשאית מיטת תינוק," אמר אודי.

"וואלה? טוב, כנראה לא ראית טוב, כי אם יש לו אחיינית בגילנו, אני לא בטוחה עד כמה הגיוני זה יהיה שיש לו גם אחיין תינוק," אמרה רחלי וקפצה למים.

"היי, היום זה דווקא יחסית מקובל. להזכירך רחלי, יש לך שני אחים בכיתה א'," אמר לירון ונכנס אחריה, והיא רק גילגלה עיניים.

"אמרתם אבל שהדוד הזה היה ארגנטינאי, נכון? אתם חושבים שאולי הוא מכיר את חוליו דה סילבה?" אגם שאלה בהתלהבות.

"אגם, לא כל מי שבארגנטינה מכיר באופן אישי את הכוכבים שם, בדיוק כמו שאנחנו לא מכירים אישית את המפורסמים פה," מיטל אמרה.

"לכי תדעי, אולי הוא כן..."

"אגמי, נמרוד- היי לכולם. אגמי, יש לי פגישה, אני יוצאת לפגוש את השכנים החדשים מאוחר יותר, אתם תסתדרו פה, נכון?" סוזי יצאה אליהם ושאלה.

"כן, בטח, אמא. רגע, אמרת 'השכנים החדשים'?" אגם שאלה.

"כן, למה, יש בעיה?"

"לא, סתם, אנחנו פשוט גם רצינו לפגוש אותם, אבל עוד לא יצא," היא אמרה.

"טוב, כרגע זה בלתי אפשרי, אבל אתם בטח עוד תפגשו אותם. אה, שמעתי שיש להם ילדה בערך בגילכם, אז בטוח שתפגשו אותה בבית הספר," סוזי אמרה והלכה.

* * *

השעה הייתה כבר 16:30.

סוזי הגיעה לבית המשפחה החדשה. על השלט היה כתוב "משפ' חימנס-קסטרו". היא צלצלה, וסלבדור פתח לה את השער והדלת.

"אה, שלום לך, סניורה שיינפלד!" הוא בירך אותה.

"תודה רבה לך, מר חימנס-קסטרו? אמרתי את זה נכון?" היא צחקה.

"כן, כן, אבל אני רק חימנס," הוא חייך בנימוס.

"אה, אז מי זה הקסטרו על הדלת?" היא שאלה.

"קסטרו שייך לאחיינים שלי. אני האופוטרופוס שלהם," הוא אמר.

"אה."

בחוץ בדיוק הגיעו אלבה, אחיה הקטן דניאל, והתינוקת ליה בעגלה.

"היי, אלבה, תראי. זאת לא המכונית של טיו (דוד) סלבדור," הצביע דניאל על הרכב השחור.

"נכון... שיט, כנראה שיש לטיו סלבדור איזה אורח!" אמרה אלבה, שכבר הייתה לבושה בגופיה פרחונית, שורטס ונעלי ספורט.

"אס מאל (זה רע). אס מוי מאל! (זה מאוד רע!)" היא אמרה תוך כדי שהיא מתקשרת אליו.

"בית יפה יש לך פה. ואיפה האחיינים, אם אפשר לשאול?" סוזי שאלה.

ובדיוק הטלפון של סלבדור צלצל.

"אה, רק דיברנו עליהם! אני כבר איתך, סניורה שיינפלד," הוא חייך אליה.

"הולה?"

"הולה טיו!? יש אצלנו מישהו?!" שאלה אלבה בעצבים, הכי בשקט שהיא יכולה.

"כן, כן, ה.. נו, ראש המועצה, שיינפלד כאן. איפה אתם?" הוא שאל.

"מחוץ לבית. מזל שדניאל זיהה שיש כאן רכב שלא שלנו."

"אוקיי, אוקיי, אני אנסה להעסיק אותה, שלא תראה את ליה!"

"יופי, יופי... תשאיר אותי על הקו."

הוא הכניס את הטלפון לכיס כשהוא עדיין פתוח וכיוון את סוזי לכיוון החצר הגדולה.

"אולי, גברתי, נשב בחוץ? יש מזג אוויר נעים."

ברגע שאלבה שמעה את זה, היא נכנסה לתוך השער, וכשהגיעו לדלת, הוציאה ליה מהעגלה ומיהרה איתה למעלה, בזמן שדניאל קיפל את העגלה והסתיר אותה בארון המעילים שליד הדלת.

"עכשיו, ליוש, תיהי בשקט עד שהאורחת הנחמדה תלך, בסדר?" אלבה אמרה לה בתקווה שתבין, נשקה לה על הראש וירדה מהר למטה כדי ללכת עם דניאל לפגוש את האורחת. הם פתחו את הדלת לחצר, וסוזי מיד הסתובבה אליהם.

"אה, אתם בטח האחיינים קסטרו של מר חימנס!" היא צחקה חייכה אליהם.

"נעים מאוד, גברת שיינפלד," אלבה אמרה לה בחיוך.

"אויש, אתם כל כך מקסימים! בואו שבו איתנו," סוזי אמרה, והשניים התיישבו לידם.

"אז רגע, איך קוראים לכם? עוד לא הספקנו כל כך לדבר עליכם."

"אני אלבה, וזה-"

"אני דניאל!" אמר בן העשר בגאווה.

"אויש, אתה כזה מתוק!" אמרה סוזי וצבטה אותו בלחי.

"רגע, אלבה אמרת? שם יפה, יש לזה פירוש?"

"כן, זה אומר 'שחר' בספרדית ואיטלקית. החברות שלי בבית הספר הקודם היו מכנות אותי 'שחר'," אלבה צחקה.

"אה, נחמד. רגע, לאיזה כיתה את עולה עכשיו?" סוזי שאלה.

"י"א," אלבה ענתה.

"אה, כמו הבן שלי! את יודעת גם איזו כיתה?"

"לא, לא ממש..."

"אוי, טוב, בכל מקרה את תפגשי אותו שם," סוזי אמרה.

"יש לך עוד ילדים?" דניאל שאל, בתקווה שגם לו יהיה חבר חדש.

"כן, יש לי עוד אחת, אבל לצערי היא בי"ב," סוזי אמרה כשהיא הבחינה בהתלהבותו.

"וואו. טוב, אשמח לפגוש אותם בביה"ס בקרוב," אלבה חייכה.


	3. פרק שלישי

**פרק שלישי**

היום – יום שני.

החודש – אוגוסט.

יום שני, ה-4 באוגוסט.

אלבה כבר נרשמה לביה"ס החדש, לתיכון של מושב נרקיס.

הייתה לה שיחה נעימה עם המחנכת החדשה שלה, ועם המנהלת. כל הטפסים וכל האבחונים כבר הוגשו והועברו לטיפול הנדרש.

רק פרט אחד כולם פספסו בטפסים...

מלבדה, היו עוד כמה תלמידים חדשים שהגיעו כדי להרשם לביה"ס, כולם הגיעו עם ההורים שלהם.

אלבה לא הגיעה עם דוד סלבדור, כי בכל זאת, מישהו צריך לשמור על ליה הקטנה.

 _'_ _אני רק מקווה שלא יתחילו לעשות לי עם זה צרות_ _...'_ היא חשבה.

* * *

בדרך הביתה, היא קיבלה סמס מאיתן, שאומר שהיא צריכה להגיע היום בצהריים למפקדה.

"לא נכון!"

"מה קרה, אלבסיטה?" סלבדור שאל אותה כשהיא נכנסה.

"קיבלתי עכשיו הודעה שאני צריכה ללכת היום בכל זאת למפקדה בשעה 14:00, אבל אין לי כוח לזה עכשיו..." היא התבכיינה והרימה על הידיים את ליה.

"מתוקה שלי, זו כבר בעיה שלך. את הסכמת להתחייב לזה בשביל הנקמה. אבל תחשבי על זה, את מקבלת משכורת ממש טובה," סלבדור צחק והיא גלגלה עיניים.

"בסדר, נו, אני יודעת... רק שאני בלחץ מהיום הזה, עם הבית ספר, שאני מפחדת שיקראו לי שוב לשיחה בנוגע לליה! אני אוהבת אותה, אבל אני כבר יודעת איך מתנהגים בני נוער, וזה לא יהיה נחמד כשיגלו את זה," אלבה אמרה לו.

"אלבסיטה, יהיה בסדר."

* * *

במספרה של אילנה, אילנה, ג'סי ושאר הבנות (ובנדה) צפו בפרק הראשון של העונה החדשה של "מלכת הלבבות".

"יואו, אתן חושבות שחוליו דה סילבה התאושש מהתאונה האחרונה?" ג'סי שאלה.

"איזה תאונה?!" שאלו הבנות – וגם בנדה.

"הייתה לו תאונה עם האופנוע, מה, לא שמעתם? זה היה בכל הפורומים והבלוגים של הסדרה."

"אוי ואבוי, אז נקווה שהוא בסדר!" אילנה אמרה.

"וואי, רק שאגם לא תשמע על זה, או שהיא תתעלף!" רחלי צחקה.

"יותר מזה – שלא תשמע על זה, תתעלף, ואז תרוץ לשכנים הארגנטינאים החדשים לשאול אם הם יודעים משהו!" מיטל צחקה גם.

"אפרופו, אתם יודעים מה נסגר איתם? חוץ מסוזי, אף אחד לא שמע ולא ראה אותם בינתיים," לילוש אמרה.

"כן, זה באמת מוזר... זה לא שאנחנו איזו עיר ענקית, אנחנו פחות או יותר מכירים כאן את כולם," רחלי אמרה.

"חוץ מהם. זה ממש נראה לי חשוד..." ויקי אמרה.

* * *

אלבה כל היום הייתה עסוקה במשימה החדשה שלה, ולא עזבה את המחשב לרגע.

"היי, אלבה..." איתן הגיח מאחוריה בשניה שהיא התיישבה בשולחן העבודה החדש שלה.

"אוי, מה אתה רוצה?"

"רק רציתי להגיד לך שלום," הוא אמר.

"יופי, אמרת."

"וגם להגיד לך שאת נורא יפה היום..." הוא מלמל.

"אחלה," היא אמרה כשהיא שמעה אותו, "גם את זה אמרת."

"הבנתי את הרמז, אני לא אפריע לך יותר," הוא אמר והלך.

"בחור מסכן, אבל את צודקת, זה לא ממש הזמן להתחיל איתך," ציחקקה הבחורה שעבדה בשולחן שלצידה.

"תודה על ההזדהות, שרה," אלבה צחקה גם.

"בכיף. אבל תגידי, בתכל'ס – לא היית רוצה אותו?" שרה קרצה לה.

"לא יודעת. הוא נראה ממש חמוד והכל, אבל אני כבר אמרתי לו שקודם אני רוצה להתמקד במשימה שלי, ואח"כ להתעסק עם כל מיני שטויות כמו אהבה," אלבה הסבירה לה.

"למה שטויות?"

"איך אני אגיד לך את זה? בואי נאמר שאיבדתי אמון בגברים לפני כמעט שנתיים..."

"למה? מה קרה?"

"זה כבר לא עניינך," אלבה אמרה לה וחזרה למחשב.

"אוקיי... אבל בכל זאת, כשאת אומרת שאיבדת אמון בגברים, זאת אומרת שאת..." שרה ניסתה לרמוז.

"שאני... מה?"

"שאת... את יודעת... עברת לצד השני?" היא שאלה.

"מה? לא! לא שיש לי בעיה עם זה, אבל לא. פשוט קרה משהו שגרם לי לדרוש יותר זמן מגברים כדי לרכוש את אמונם."

* * *

"אולי נלך לבקר אותם?" רחלי הציעה.

"את מי?" שאל אודי.

"את השכנים הארררגנטינאים!" היא אמרה עם מבטא.

"רחלי, כשהם ירצו הם יציגו את עצמם, וחוץ מזה אנחנו נפגוש את הבחורה בבי"ס, אז חבל, זה סתם פאדיחות," לירון אמר לה.

רחלי רק הסתכלה עליו, והלכה בדרמטיות לכיוון הדלת.

"רחלי, לאן?" אודי שאל.

"לפגוש את השכנים החדשים. רוצים להצטרף?" היא שאלה עם הגב אליהם.

"רק כדי שלא תעשי צרות..." מיטל אמרה, וכולם הלכו אחריה.

* * *

רחלי צלצלה באינטרקום של הבית.

"מי זה?" שאל האיש עם המבטא הארגנטינאי.

"אמ, זה אנחנו, הילדים מהשכונה. זוכר אותנו?" היא אמרה.

"אה, כן! אני פותח לכם- בעצם, אני אבוא אליכם," הוא התחרט מהר, והגיע לשער.

"שלום לכם שוב!" הוא חייך אליהם.

"שלום!" הם אמרו כולם יחד.

"אני מצטער שלא הצגתי את עצמי בפעם הקודמת. קוראים לי סלבדור," הוא הציג את עצמו.

"נעים מאוד, סלבדור!" רחלי לחצה את ידו.

"אני רחלי, וזה אח שלי אודי, ואלה החברים שלנו, מיטל, לירון ומצליח."

"נעים מאוד! הייתי מזמין אתכם, אבל עדיין אנחנו קצת עם בלאגן של הארגזים," הוא התנצל.

"אנחנו יכולים לעזור, אם תרצה. ככה גם נוכל להכיר את חברתנו החדשה לכיתה," רחלי הציעה.

"תודה רבה, אבל אני מעדיף שלא, לא נעים לי..." הוא ניסה להתחמק.

"זו ממש לא בעיה, אדוני," לירון אמר.

"לא, לא, לא!" סלבדור התנגד.

"זאת אומרת, ממש אין צורך. חוץ מזה שהאחיינית שלי לא בבית כרגע, אז חבל."

* * *

כבר הגיעה שעת ערב, אבל אלבה הייתה עדיין עמוק בתוך העבודה. אז היא החליטה לקחת הפסקה.

היא ישבה באיזה פינה, על הרצפה, וכל כמה דקות הסתכלה על המסך של הטלפון, לראות את השעה וגם להסתכל על מסך הנעילה שלה. תמונה שלה ושל ליה.

"תינוקת חמודה!" הגיח איתן מאחוריה.

"אה, תודה..." היא אמרה אחרי שהיא נבהלה.

"תני לנחש – זו לא יכולה להיות אחיינית, אלא אם כן יש לך עוד איזה אח או אחות גדולים שלא סיפרת לי עליהם. אז זו בת דודה?" הוא שאל והתיישב לצידה.

"לא."

"אז מה, סתם בת של חברים..?"

"לא," היא אמרה שוב.

"אז?"

"זאת הבת שלי," היא אמרה כשהיא הסתכלה לו ישירות בעיניים.

הוא היה נראה המום.

"ס-סליחה?"

"מה ששמעת. אני בת 16.5, עוד מעט 17, עם תינוקת בת 8 חודשים בבית, שהיא הבת שלי. חוץ מווסרמן ועוד איזה 3 מפקדים, אף אחד לא יודע," היא סיפרה לו.

"אני... אני... מצטער, אני לא יודע פשוט איך להגיב לזה. איך זה היה? היה לך חבר והוא..?" איתן שאל.

"לא בדיוק. לפני שדוד שלי עבר לעבוד מהבית, הוא עבד במשרדים של חברת היי-טק, במשך שנים. היה לו שם חבר ממש טוב, שגר באותה עיר כמונו, והיינו חברים ממש טובים של המשפחה, והילד הגדול שלו, שגדול ממני בשנתיים, היה חבר ממש טוב שלי, וגם די הייתי דלוקה עליו. הוא ידע את זה, אבל זה לא ממש הפריע לו," היא אמרה בחצי חיוך.

"עד שלפני שנה וחצי בערך, הוא דווקא החליט לנצל את זה. הוא זמין אותי לבוא אליו, לעזור לו עם השיעורים-" היא אמרה והוא קטע אותה.

"רגע, לא אמרת שהוא גדול ממך בשנתיים?" איתן שאל מבולבל.

"כן, והוא היה בי"א ואני הייתי בט', אבל הייתי טובה ממנו באנגלית, וזו לא פעם ראשונה שאני עוזרת לו עם השיעורים. הייתי רק בת 15 וחודש, והוא ניצל את זה שאנחנו לבד בבית ושההורים שלו בעבודה כדי לעבוד עליי ולהזמין אותי, ואז הוא נעל אותנו בחדר שלו, ו... איך קוראים לזה בעברית? ביצע בי את זממו?" היא הסתכלה עליו, והוא נראה המום יותר ממקודם.

"הוא אנס אותך?!"

"אפשר גם להגיד את זה ככה. בכל מקרה, הוא איים עליי שאני לא אספר לאף אחד. הייתי כל כך מבוהלת, שבסופו של דבר לא סיפרתי על זה, למרות שכל פעם שרציתי קטעו אותי. אז באמת לא סיפרתי לאף אחד – בחודש הראשון. המחזור שלי איחר, והתחלתי להרגיש ממש רע. עוד לא היו לי בחילות בוקר והכל, אז פחות ידעתי והבנתי שאני בהריון ממנו, אחרת הייתי מקשרת בין הדברים. היה יום ממש חם, אז עשינו שיעור ספורט בחוץ. תוך כדי החימום בתחילת השיעור התעלפתי. המורה שלי לא הבינה איך התעלפתי, כי היא חשבה שהתייבשתי פשוט מהר, או שחטפתי מכת חום, אבל כמו שאמרתי, היה כל כך חם שחיסלתי את כל בקבוק המים שלי עוד לפני השיעור כך שזה נראה פחות הגיוני. לקחו אותי לאחות ביה"ס, וכשהתעוררתי ופסלנו את כל האפשרויות שקשורות למזג האוויר, היא שאלה אם אני בהריון. אמרתי לה בתוקף שאני ממש לא בהריון, אלא שאז נפל האסימון. כשאמרתי לה שמאחר לי, אז היא דרשה ממני לעשות בדיקת הריון – שבסופו של דבר יצאה חיובית."

"איך סיפרת לדוד שלך?" הוא שאל בסקרנות.

"האחות ויועצת ביה"ס ישבו איתו וסיפרו לו על המצב כשהוא בא לקחת אותי הביתה. כל מה שהוא עשה זה לכעוס עליי שלא סיפרתי לו על מה שעומר, הבחור ההוא, עשה לי. אח"כ הוא ניסה לשכנע אותי לעשות הפלה, אבל סירבתי. כסף לגדל את התינוק פחות הייתה הבעיה, אלא המוסר, שזו תוצאה של מעשה נורא," היא המשיכה לספר.

"למה סירבת באמת?"

"כי אמנם קרה לי דבר נורא, אבל אני לא הולכת להרוג את הילד שיהיה לי בגלל זה. בסופו של דבר, דוד שלי עזר לי. בלית ברירה, כמובן. אבל אחרי הלידה, כשהוא החזיק את ליה לראשונה, הוא אמר לי 'תודה רבה שלא הקשבת לי ושרצית להשאיר אותה'," היא צחקה.

"הממ... ומה עם הבחור הזה?" הוא שאל.

"או, מפה זה נהיה אפילו יותר מעניין. התלוננו עליו במשטרה, והודיעו כמובן להורים שלו. חשבנו שלמרות הכל הם יצדדו בנו, אבל לא. הם ניתקו איתנו כל קשר ומאז אותו רגע דוד שלי עזב את המשרדים והתחיל לעבוד מהבית, גם כדי לעזור לי וגם כדי לא לראות את האבא של החלאה. לעומת זאת, עומר דווקא נשבר בחקירה והודה במעשה, והיום הוא בכלא," היא סיימה לספר.

"וואו... טוב, לפחות עכשיו אני יודע למה את לא אוהבת שאני מציק לך אפילו עם 'שלום'," הוא ניסה לצחוק מהמצב, והיא אכן צחקה.

"נכון, לפחות זה... אבל תעשה לי טובה, ואל תספר לאף אחד. אני לא צריכה שהשמועה תתפשט בכל נרקיס על הנערה מי"א שהיא כבר אמא לילדה. אני מחכה לרגע הנכון, שארגיש בנוח, ואז לספר למי שצריך," היא ביקשה ממנו והוא הנהן.


	4. פרק רביעי

**פרק רביעי**

היום הראשון ללימודים בנרקיס, והוא לא בא בטוב לאלבה.

"אלבה, תירגעי! אם עד עכשיו הם לא ראו בטפסים את הסיפור על ליה, הכל יהיה בסדר," סלבדור אמר לה כשהוא עזר לדניאל להתארגן.

"אני יודעת, אני יודעת. אבל רק חסר לי שהמחנכת תבקש ממני פתאום להציג את עצמי ולספר את הסיפור שלי," אלבה אמרה כשהיא לקחה את ליה בידיים ונישקה אותה בלחי.

"אח, ליה, אני הולכת להתגעגע אלייך המון היום, אבל מה לעשות, רצה הגורל ולאמא יש בית ספר," אלבה צחקה.

"טוב, נראה לי שאתם מוכנים! רגע, בכל זאת חסר לי משהו..." דוד סלבדור ניסה לחשוב.

"לצלם אותנו כמו שאתה מתעקש כל שנה?" דניאל ואלבה אמרו יחד.

"אסו אס (זהו זה)!" הוא צחק ושלך את הטלפון שלו.

"תחייכו!" הוא אמר וצילם את שלושתם.

השעה הייתה 7:45, ואלבה ודניאל כבר היו חייבים ללכת לבתי הספר שלהם. אלבה נתנה את ליה לסלבדור, והיא התחילה לבכות. זאת אומרת, ליה, לא אלבה. למרות שהבכי של ליה התחיל לגרום גם לה לבכות.

"אלבה... אלבה, נו, צאי החוצה, לפני שהמצב שלך יחמיר!" דניאל ניסה לדחוף אותה החוצה בכוח.

* * *

אחרי שאלבה נפרדה לשלום מדניאל בבית הספר החדש שלו, היא מיהרה לתיכון החדש שלה.

 _י_ _"_ _א_ _4..._ רק הדהד לה בראש.

היו שם כל כך הרבה תלמידים שהסתובבו במסדרונות, עד שהיא נתקלה באחד מהם וכמעט נפלה, רק שהוא הצליח לתפוס אותה בזמן.

"וואי, סליחה, לא ראיתי אותך!" אודי אמר ואחז בידה.

"אה, וואי, זה בסדר, אני גם לא ראיתי לאן אני הולכת," היא התנצלה.

"זה בסדר גמור. אה, את יודעת איפה זה י"א 4? פשוט שינו את המיקום של הכיתה, אולי את ראית..." אודי שאל.

"אה, אתם בי"א 4? אז כנראה שאני אבוא אתכם, למה אני עוד לא כל כך מתמצאת בבית ספר הזה," היא צחקה.

"אה, את חדשה פה?" רחלי שאלה והיא הנהנה.

"אה, נעים מאוד! רחלי," רחלי אמרה ולחצה לה את היד "וזה שהתנגשת בו עכשיו זה אודי, אח שלי ואלה החברים שלנו – לירון, מיטל ומצליח."

"נעים מאוד. אני אלבה."

"אל-בה?" רחלי ניסתה לקלוט את השם.

"כן, זה אומר 'שחר' באיטלקית וספרדית," אלבה הסבירה.

"ספרדית.. רגע, ספרדית? אז את בטח השכנה החדשה, האחיינית של מה-שמו, סלבדור!" רחלי אמרה.

"אה, אז אני מבינה שכבר הספקתם להכיר את דוד שלי..." אלבה ציחקקה.

"כן, וסוף סוף אנחנו זכינו להכיר גם אותך," לירון אמר בחיוך, וכולם הלכו לחפש לאן העבירו את הכיתה שלהם.

* * *

"את יכולה לשבת לידי, אם את רוצה," מיטל הציעה לאלבה.

וזה היה סדר הישיבה: מיטל ואלבה באמצע הכיתה, רחלי ולירון שולחן לידן ומאחוריהם אודי ומצליח.

ומי הגיע להתיישב מאחורי מיטל ואלבה? לא אחר מאשר נמרוד.

"הופה, אז זאת התלמידה הארגנטינאית החדשה. קומו אסטאס?" הוא ניסה להתחיל עם אלבה.

אלבה קלטה אותו כבר, איזה מין טיפוס הוא.

"לה ורדאד קה נו טאן ביין (האמת היא שלא כל כך טוב), פור קה אסטוי און פוקיטו נרביוסה פור הוי (כי אני קצת לחוצה בגלל היום)," היא השיבה לו בספרדית, והוא הסתכל עליה מבולבל.

אלבה ומיטל הסתכלו אחת על השניה ופרצו בצחוק.

"סתם, סתם, צוחקים איתך. אני מדברת עברית, נולדתי בארץ," היא אמרה בחיוך.

"אה! טוב את! אז תגידי... עכשיו שאנחנו ככה, קצת יותר מכירים... יש מצב לאיזה דייט אחרי הלימודים?" הוא שאל.

"אוביו (ברור)! קה נו (שלא)," היא אמרה לו.

"מה?"

מיטל ואלבה הסתכלו אחת על השניה.

"ברור שלא!" הן אמרו לו יחד בעברית.

נמרוד המופתע לא אמר כלום והלך לשבת מאחוריהן.

"בוקר טוב לכולם!" נכנסה המחנכת.

"בוקר טוב!" ענו התלמידים.

"שמחה לראות את כולכם אחרי החופש הגדול, הישר לכיתה י"א," המורה אמרה בחיוך.

"עוד שנה למנאייק," לירון לחש לחברים והם צחקו.

"ולא יודעת אם שמתם לב, אבל יש לנו תלמידה חדשה. נשמח אם תציגי את עצמך."

אלבה קצת נלחצה, אבל החברים החדשים שלה עודדו אותה. לבסוף היא קמה ונעמדה מול כל הכיתה.

"אוקיי, אמ... אז קוראים לי אלבה," היא אמרה וכבר היה תלמיד שהרים את היד, "שזה אומר 'שחר' בספרדית ואיטלקית. למעשה בביה"ס הקודם שלי, בהרצליה, אז היו מכנים אותי 'שחר'... אז בכל מקרה, כאמור גרתי בעבר בהרצליה ועברתי לכאן," היא סיפרה.

"אוקיי, אז תודה לאלבה, מקווים ששתאקלמי בכיתה שלנו. יש לך דבר נוסף לומר?" שאלה המורה.

"אמ, כן. למעשה אני חושבת שאני יכולה לספר באופן גלוי שאני ואחי הקטן יתומים ואנחנו גרים עם דודי, סלבדור, שהוא ארגנטינאי במקור," אלבה אמרה והסתכלה על נמרוד.

"וואו, תודה על ה... גילוי האמיץ הזה. למישהו יש שאלות לאלבה?" המורה שאלה.

"כן, לי יש," רחלי הצביעה, "אמ... דוד שלך ארגנטינאי, נכון? אז יש מצב שהוא מזמין אותנו לעל האש, ככה?" היא צחקה.

"אולי," אלבה צחקה גם.

"גם לי יש שאלה. למה עזבתם את הרצליה?" נמרוד שאל.

"מאוד אהבנו את הרצליה, אבל דוד שלי החליט שהוא רוצה לשנות את הנוף," היא שיקרה לו.

"טוב, אם זה הכל, אני רוצה לתת לכם עכשיו את המערכת החדשה וכמה הודעות לתחילת השנה."

אלבה חזרה למקומה ליד מיטל.

אבל למה שיקרה בסוף היום היא לא ציפתה.

* * *

במהלך ההפסקה הראשונה, אלבה הסתובבה עם רחלי והחבורה, כשהם פגשו את לילוש, ויקי ואגם.

"היי, חבר'ה!" ויקי אמרה.

"היי," אודי אמר והלך לנשק את אגם.

"מה, לא תכירו לנו את החברה החדשה שלכם?" לילוש שאלה.

"אה, כן, זאת אלבה. אלבה תכירי, זאת לילוש, שכנה שלנו בשכונה, זאת ויקי, אחותנו הגדולה, וזאת אגם, אחותו הגדולה של נמרוד," רחלי הציגה את אלבה לבנות.

"רגע, את אחותו של החצוף הקטן הזה?!" אלבה הזדעזעה.

"כן, מה הוא עשה לך?" אגם הזדהתה איתה.

"ניסה להתחיל איתי. לא הלך לו. אבל לא, אין מצב שאת אחותו, את נראית טובה מידי," אלבה צחקה.

"רגע, רגע, רגע – את בעצם השכנה החדשה?" לילוש שאלה.

"כן..."

"שתדעי לך שאני כבר מחבבת אותך. לא כולנו מתים פה על נמרוד," לילוש צחקה.

"טוב לדעת שאני בחברה טובה," אלבה צחקה גם.

* * *

במשך היום אלבה נהנתה לה עם החברים החדשים, מבית הספר החדש, ובסוף היום אפילו קצת הצטערה שהיא הייתה צריכה ללכת.

"היה ממש נעים לפגוש אתכם! אני אקפוץ אולי אח"כ לשכונה לבקר," אלבה אמרה בחיוך.

"אחלה! אנחנו גם יודעים איפה את גרה, אז נוכל לקפוץ גם אנחנו מתישהו," רחלי אמרה, מה שהלחיץ קצת את אלבה.

כולם יצאו מדלתות ביה"ס, כולם עוד התעכבו מאחור כשאלבה קלטה מכונית שחורה שבה יושב איתן.

"לא, הוא לא אמיתי..." היא אמרה לעצמה ומיהרה למכונית.

פתאום רחלי והחבר'ה קלטו לאן אלבה הולכת, ומי נמצא במכונית.

"רגע, זה לא..?"

"כן, זה נראה לי איתן," אמרה מיטל.

"מה אלבה עושה איתו?" לירון שאל.

"לא יודעת, אבל זה מעניין..." רחלי אמרה, וכולם יודעים שהגלגלים התחילו לעבוד אצלה בראש.

בינתיים, במכונית של איתן, אלבה לא הפסיקה לצעוק עליו הכי בשקט שהיא יכולה, שהשאר לא ישמעו.

"תגיד לי, מה לעזאזל עובר עלייך שאתה בא לאסוף אותי מביה"ס ליד כולם, כשהם לא אמורים לדעת עדיין שאנחנו מכירים?"

"אני יודע, אבל היו צריכים אותך בדחיפות לאימונים אז החליטו לשלוח אותי לאסוף אותך," הוא הסביר.

"לא, הם ממש מפגרים. זה היום הראשון שלי ללימודים, אני מתחילה לרכוש את אמונם, וגם יש לי ילדה בבית שלא ראיתי מרבע לשבע בבוקר עד עכשיו, שזה," היא הסתכלה בשעון שלה, "13:00".

"אני יודע, אני מבין, אבל זה לא באחריותי, אני רק הנהג," הוא נאנח.

הטלפון שלה התחיל לצלצל. זה היה סלבדור.

"הולה, אלבסיטה! את בדרך הביתה?"

"ממש לא, לצערי," היא אמרה בטון כועס ונעצה מבט באיתן.

"קה? מה קרה?!" סלבדור נלחץ.

"הסוכנות קראה לי לאימונים, אז אספו אותי ישירות מביה"ס".

"אוי, נו... אז מתי תחזרי, את חושבת?"

"אני ממש לא יודעת, אני אעדכן אותך משם. ביי," היא אמרה וניתקה.

"שתדע שאני הולכת לשנוא אותך על זה," היא אמרה לאיתן.

"כבר ניחשתי..." הוא אמר.

* * *

כשהגיעו, איתן הביא אותה לחדר המטווחים.

"וואו. הנה משהו שלא חשבתי שאני אעשה אי פעם. אבל אמרתי אותו דבר כשגיליתי שאני בהריון בגיל 15, כך שהכל עוד פתוח..." היא אמרה שהיא הסתכלה על החדר האפור והחשוך.

איתן הגיש לה אוזניות ואקדח.

"אני לא חושב שאני צריך להסביר לך איך לירות למטרה, אז... בהצלחה," הוא הגיש לה אותם, והלך לתפוס את מקומו במטווח.

רק עברו 5 דקות, והסתבר לו שהוא כן צריך להסביר לה.

"תעצרי, תעצרי, תעצרי! בואי אני אראה לך..." הוא אמר ונעמד מאחוריה.

"את צריכה לכוון אותו ככה..." הוא הראה לה כשהוא כיוון אותה עם הידיים שלו.

תוך שניה הם קלטו את הפוזיציה בה הם נמצאים ונפרדו מהר.

"...אני חושבת שהבנתי איך," היא אמרה.

"יופי, אז... תמשיכי, תמשיכי... אל תתני לי להפריע לך," הוא אמר וחזר למקומו.

* * *

איתן החזיר אותה הביתה רק בסביבות 16:00. היא הייתה סחוטה מכל האימונים והיא רק רצתה ללכת לישון.

"היי..." היא נכנסה והתרסקה עם הפנים על הספה, ליד אח שלה, ששיחק בדיוק ב-X-BOX.

"היי, אלבסיטה!" הגיח סלבדור מהקומה השניה עם ליה בידיים, "איך היו האימונים?"

"תנחש," היא אמרה כשהפרצוף שלה עדיין בתוך הספה.

"איי, אלבסיטה..." הוא אמר ונאנח, "טוב, מה לעשות, את הסכמת לזה... עכשיו תסלחי לי, אבל יש לך כאן עוד משימה, וזה להגיד שלום לבת שלך," הוא התקרב אליה והיא קמה.

"רק לזה חיכיתי כל היום," היא חייכה ולקחה את ליה מהידיים שלו.


	5. פרק חמישי

פרק חמישי

החברים החדשים של אלבה ניסו להגיע אליה הביתה, אך היא למזלה מצאה תירוצים שהספיקו לה... לשבועיים. פעם היא צריכה לשמור על אח שלה, פעם היא בסידורים עם דוד שלה, פעם יש לה שיעורים ופעם היא צריכה ללמוד למבחן. אבל זהו, הכל נגמר. לא נשארו לה יותר תרוצים, היא תצטרך לספר להם בקרוב, אבל להמשיך ולחשוב על תירוצים כשהיא אצל הסוכנות, מחפשת רמזים למטה אהרון.

"ורשבסקי, תקשיב, אני גמורה, אני לא יכולה לסיים את זה היום. ליה בכתה לי כל הלילה, אפילו בלימודים לא הייתי מרוכזת. אין מצב שאיתן יסיים היום את העבודה במקומי? גם ככה לא הייתה לו הרבה עבודה היום," אלבה יללה.

"אלבה, אנחנו לקחנו את המשימה הזאת מאיתן ונתנו אותו לך כי ידענו שאת תהיי יותר אחראית ותוכלי לטפל בעניין ביותר מקצועיות," ורשבסקי אמר תוך כדי שהוא מסתכל על איתן, "ועד עכשיו נראה שאת מוכיחה את עצמך, אבל אם את חושבת אחרת..." הוא אמר והצביע לכיוון הדלת.

"סליחה, צודק," אלבה ניערה את עצמה וחזרה לעבוד.

ורשבסקי עמד לחזור למשרד שלו, אבל איתן עצר אותו ולקח אותו לצד.

"אתה לא יכול לוותר לה קצת? היא אמנם עובדת פה, אבל היא גם אמא בת עוד מעט 17 לילדה שהיא אפילו עוד לא בת שנה, ובין לבין היא גם מנסה להיות תיכוניסטית. אתם צריכים בכלל להגיד תודה שמישהי חרוצה כמוה עובדת בשבילכם."

"איתן, אל תתערב ותחזור לעבוד, אוקיי? זה שאתה דלוק עליה לא אומר שאני עכשיו צריך לוותר לה על כל דבר רק כי אתה מבקש. שעה-שעה וחצי והיא הולכת," ורשבסקי נבח עליו ופנה למשרדו.

* * *

השעה הייתה כמעט 18:00 אבל היה עוד קצת אור בחוץ, אז אלבה החליטה לצאת לטיול עם ליה בעגלה ודניאל, שהחליט להצטרף.

"אוף, אני רק מקווה שאני לא אפגוש מישהו מהבית ספר, או את האישה הזאתי, שיינפלד... תזכור, אם שואלים, ליה היא אחותנו הקטנה, בסדר?" היא אמרה לדניאל.

"כן, כן, אני יודע," הוא הנהן והם יצאו לדרך.

הרוח הייתה נעימה, האוויר היה יבש, והשמיים נצבעו בגווני כתום-ורוד. הכל היה נראה מושלם, ממש כמו כפר קטן ואירופאי עם כל הצמחייה היפה שם בנרקיס, והבתים המפוארים. ובאמת, הכל היה נראה יפה וציורי עד שהאחים הגיעו למסעדה של מועדון הגולף.

"פשש, לא חסכו במקום הזה. מקווה שלפחות המחירים סבירים, כי טיו סלבדור בחיים לא ישלם על ארוחה כל כך יקרה," אלבה ודניאל צחקו.

"היי, אלבה, נכון?" היא שמעה את לילוש באה לקראתה.

"היי, תזכירי לי..." אלבה התפדחה, אבל היא לא זכרה את השמות של כולם עדיין.

"לילוש, וזה בסדר," לילוש ציחקקה. ואז היא שמה לב לעגלה.

"יואו, מי זאת המתוקה הזאת בעגלה?"

"אממ... זאת ליה, אחותנו הקטנה," אלבה ענתה בהיסוס.

"די, יואו, היא כזאת מתוקה! מה הסיכויים שאת מביאה אותה, נגיד, **כל יום** לבית ספר?" לילוש שאלה וצחקה.

"תאמיני לי שאם הייתי יכולה כבר הייתי עושה את זה," אלבה צחקה גם.

"טוב, אני חייבת לזוז, אחרת אגם תהרוג אותי," לילוש אמרה והתחילה ללכת לכיוון המסעדה.

"אה, רגע, את עובדת פה?"

"כן, אני עובדת ואגם היא הבוסית. אבל היי, תבואי לפה פעם, ואני אדאג לשרת אותך כמו שצריך, סבבה?" לילוש אמרה וקרצה.

"סבבה!" אלבה ענתה.

* * *

"יואו, אגם, נחשי את מי פגשתי עכשיו לפני שנכנסתי," לילוש אמרה לאגם ברגע שהיא נכנסה וראתה אותה.

"את מי?"

"את החדשה הזאת, אלבה, עם אח שלה הקטן ואחותה הקטנה, תינוקת כזאת חמודה שאת מתה," לילוש אמרה והלכה לשים סינר ולקחת מגש.

"באמת?" אגם חייכה, אבל אז הבינה משהו, "אבל רגע... אודי, נמרוד וכולם לא אמרו שהיא ואח שלה יתומים? איך זה שיש להם עוד אחות כזאת קטנה?"

"אולי ההורים שלהם מתו קצת אחרי שהתינוקת נולדה..." לילוש שיערה.

"אין מצב, משהו פה מוזר... זאת לא אחותם הקטנה, אני אומרת לך," אגם אמרה.

"מה שתגידי," לילוש אמרה והלכה לאחד השולחנות.

* * *

כשלילוש חזרה לשכונה, היא מצאה את שלושת הבן-דוידים – ויקי, רחלי ואודי יושבים בחוץ.

"מה קורה איתכם? למה אתם בחוץ?" לילוש שאלה.

"חיכינו לך. סתם, לא, שיעמם לנו, אז יצאנו," רחלי אמרה.

"יופי רחלי. וואי, תשמעו את מי פגשתי רגע לפני שנכנסתי למסעדה," לילוש סיפרה להם.

"וואלה?" רחלי שאלה.

"כן, תינוקת מתוקה ברמות. אבל אגם לא השתכנעה מזה כל כך..." לילוש אמרה.

"למה?" ויקי שאלה.

"כי היא חושבת שיש להם קשר אחר לתינוקת, ושלא הגיוני שהם התייתמו לאחרונה."

"האמת, יש בזה משהו," אודי אמר והבנות הסתכלו עליו, כי הן חשבו ישר שבגלל שזאת אגם הוא מסכים איתה.

"לא, באמת, בלי שום קשר לאגם. אם ההורים שלהם נפטרו או מתו רק לפני כמה חודשים, היא לא הייתה מדברת על זה בכיתה," אודי הסביר.

"וואלה, צודק, יש בזה משהו. הרי לא הגיוני שיש להם תינוקת כל כך קטנה אם ככה," רחלי הוסיפה.

"טוב, נמשיך לחפור בעניין מחר, אני מתה מעייפות," לילוש אמרה והשאר הלכו אחריה.

* * *

אצל חימנס-קסטרו, המצב לא היה מזהיר. לליה יש חום גבוה, ובדיוק השבוע יש לדוד סלבדור סידורים מחוץ לבית.

"לא, נו, אתה לא רציני! יש לי מבחנים ללמוד אליהם, אני צריכה עכשיו גם להודיע לורשבסקי שאני לא אוכל להמשיך ולעבוד כי לבת שלי יש חום והוא בטח יכעס עליי, ואני אצטרך להשלים שיעורים," אלבה הרימה קצת את קולה מעל הבכי והצרחות של ביתה החולה.

"אני יודע, אבל נו... בואי רק נחשוב על מחר, אוקיי? מחר אני בסידורים, אני בקניות, אני אקח את דניאל לבית ספר, ואת תשארי פה איתה ואם מתקשרים ושואלים מבית הספר, את זו שחולה. וכרגע אני אלך לבית מרקחת לראות מה אפשר לתת לצ'יקיטיטה שלנו שתרגיש טוב יותר, בסדר?" סלבדור אמר ונשק לראשן של אלבה וליה בדרכו החוצה.

"בסדר," אלבה נאנחה, "אבל תחזור מהר!"

"אוווווף, אלבה! את יכולה להשתיק אותה כבר?! אני מנסה לישון, יש לי מבחן במדעים מחר!" דניאל צעק מהחדר שלו, מה שרק הגביר את הבכי של ליה.

"לא, דניאל, אי אפשר! היא לא מרגישה טוב אז היא בוכה! שים אוזניות או תדליק טלוויזיה או משהו!" אלבה צעקה אליו חזרה.

* * *

למרות שדוד סלבדור קנה את התרופה הכי טובה שיש, היא לא השפיעה כל כך מהר. ליה בכתה כל הלילה כשבאיזשהו שלב אלבה הזיזה את העריסה שלה מהחדר של ליה לחדר שלה, ליד מיטתה. רק בסביבות 6:00 בבוקר ליה סוף סוף נרגעה, אחרי אינספור ניסיונות של אלבה (ומדי פעם של סלבדור) להרגיע אותה.

בסביבות 7:30 בבוקר, רגע לפני שסלבדור ודניאל יצאו, סלבה נכנס לחדר של אלבה. המסכנה ישנה כל כך עמוק והיא נראתה כל כך שלווה שהוא לא רצה להעיר אותה. עליה שכבה ליה, גם כן ישנה שלווה ורגועה סוף כל סוף, מקשיבה לפעימות הלב של אמא שלה. סלבה סגר לאט לאט את הדלת, ובשקט הוא ודניאל יצאו מהבית.

בסביבות 10:15 בבוקר, אלבה התעוררה מרעש הרטט של הטלפון שלה. הודעה ממיטל: _"_ _איפה את_ _?"_

חצי-ישנה היא ענתה: _"_ _אל תשאלי_ _,_ _חולה מתה_ _,_ _החום פתאום עלה לי אתמול_ _"_ וחזרה לישון. היא לא ראתה את ההודעה החדשה ממיטל עד שעות הצהריים.

* * *

בסביבות השעה 15:00, אלבה, שישבה בפיג'מה בסלון ולידה ישנה ליה בעריסה הניידת המתקפלת שלה, שמעה את צלצול הפעמון של השער.

"מי זה?" היא שאלה דרך האינטרקום.

"אודי ורחלי," הם ענו והיא פתחה להם את השער.

היא פתחה את הדלת אבל רק קצת, כדי שהם לא יראו את ליה.

"היי חבר'ה!" היא בירכה אותם.

"היי, אלבה. שמענו ממיטל שאת חולה, אז חשבנו להביא לך את הסיכומים ואת השיעורי בית מהיום," אודי אמר והגיש לה כמה מחברות.

"כן. אגב, כל הסיכומים הם של אודי, אז בחיים אל תבני עליי להשלמת שיעורים. אני פה רק לתמיכה וביקור חולים," רחלי הוסיפה.

"אוקיי, תודה. אז אתם יודעים מה? חכו פה כמה דקות, אני אלך לחדר עבודה של דוד שלי, אני אצלם הכל ואני אחזיר לכם את המחברות, סבבה?" היא שאלה ומיהרה פנימה.

"אמ, אנחנו נשמח לחכות בפנים אם זה בסדר," רחלי שאלה.

"הייתי מזמינה אתכם פנימה, אבל... אח שלי לומד למבחן ואני עם חום ממש גבוה וחולה ו... פשוט עדיף שאני לא אדביק אתכם," אלבה אמרה, סגרה את הדלת והלכה לצלם את המחברות.

כעבור רבע שעה היא חזרה.

"אוקיי, תודה רבה אודי, אני ממש מעריכה את זה!" אלבה אמרה והחזירה לו את המחברות.

"אין בעד מה. מתי את חושבת שתחזרי לבית הספר?" הוא שאל.

"מצד אחד אני חולה מתה, אז אולי אפילו עוד שבוע. מצד שני אני לוקחת תרופות, אז אולי כבר מחר," היא אמרה להם והשלושה נפרדו.

* * *

אלבה, שלא שמה לב ונרדמה בסלון, שוב התעוררה מהרטט של הטלפון שלה – הפעם שיחה נכנסת ממר איתן שרוני.

"מה? מה אתה רוצה ממני?"

"לבדוק מה שלומך, זה הכל. ורשבסקי עדכן שלא תהיי היום כי את חולה, אז הוא חילק בינתיים את העבודה שלך בין כולם," הוא הסביר.

"אוי, זו לא אני חולה, זאת הבת שלי... ורשבסקי יודע מזה... והאמת שהתפלאתי, אחרי אתמול חשבתי שהוא יכריח אותי להביא את ליה למקום החשוך והמחניק הזה שאנחנו קוראים לו מפקדה," היא אמרה לו חצי-ישנה.

"אוי ואבוי... טוב, אני מקווה שהיא תרגיש טוב יותר בקרוב. וגם אני מצפה לפגוש אותה באופן אישי בקרוב. כי אני די בטוח שהיא מתוקה במציאות כמו בתמונות," איתן חייך והסמיק.

"יופי, אבל זה לא יקרה בזמן הקרוב. אבל תודה על הדאגה, ביי," היא אמרה, ניתקה לו וחזרה לישון על הספה.


End file.
